138218-new-store-items
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed. What they should do is Omnibits=Single Character. Ncoin=Account bound. Now way am I paying cash for a character I may or not be using later. | |} ---- ---- Why should omnibits be character bound when they're an equivalent currency to ncoin for shop use? I sure as heck wouldn't want to have to have to deal with my characters having a useful currency that I can't trade between them so I can pool it to use it if I so desire. | |} ---- ---- I think he means that mounts bought with omnibits should character bound as they are now, while mounts bought with NCoin should be accountbound. | |} ---- I like being able to play the game to get the items I like tyvm >:T (yes yes I know omnibits, but this is getting me out in the world and playing in zones I rarely visit anymore, dammit!) Edited October 7, 2015 by Roda | |} ---- I guess that makes more sense as an argument than making the currency character bound...but I still disagree with that being the thing. I don't think it's wise to punish someone for using omnibits rather than ncoins considering Wildstar's free to play model looks like it aims towards 'pay for what you want to pay for' rather than 'pay or you're missing out'. | |} ---- Me too, and I agree but everyone is doing them and they are really rare to come by as it is so it's mildly discouraging to say the least lol. | |} ---- Correct. It's a suggestion to differentiate the currencies. The suggestion is that Omnibits stay EXACTLY as they are. Nothing would change. They are time gated, but available to everyone. Items you buy with them will be largely character-bound, as they are right now. Ncoin, however, would be getting a buff. Things bought with Ncoin, that would otherwise be character bound, would become account bound instead. Omnibits are the F2P currency, and they are great. I LOVE that W* has given F2P people full access to everything in the cash shop. However, I see two problems. Problem #1 is that the business model won't last. Omnibit drop rates WILL be nerfed in the future (or prices will be raised). They will have to be. There's simply not enough reason to use Ncoin at present, and W* has to make it's money, it's a business. Omni's are too easy to get, even with the time gating. It's only been a week, and I'm already more then halfway to the cost of even the most expensive store item I want (the riding license). Take that rate and extend over multiple months or years - the life of an MMO- and you see that it simply can't last if Carbine wants to make money. I'm suggesting a way to give Ncoin more reward, instead of nerfing Omnibits, because I want to see Omni's stay as they are. As an added bonus, Signature accounts could have the weekly Omnibit cap removed without devaluing Ncoin. This addresses one of the major complaints Signature players are currently having (ie, that Signature doesn't come with any store currency, as many other F2P games with a similar subscription service do). It also greatly increases the value of Signature subscriptions and gives more people reason to buy it. This would only be a net gain for Carbine. Problem #2 is that so many things are single character (riding license, dyes, mounts, bank slots, etc). My personal opinion is that if I'm going to pay real world cash for something (aka, Ncoin), I want to get as much use out of it as possible. I am an altaholic; I simply won't pay cash for anything that only affects a single character. The reward vs the cost is not there for me. So I'm also, in effect, asking for a product to be offered that I'm willing to pay for. Edited October 7, 2015 by PaxAmarria | |} ---- ---- I don't think you can really say that unless you're a predictive business analyst. The fact of the matter is that F2P generally leads to an increase in revenue for games as it allows those with both the money and the desire to spend it a means to spend more than they would with a simple monthly subscription. If anything the availability of omnibits and its usability alongside ncoin is only going to encourage more people to play the game which will also increase the number of people willing to expend money on the shop. What you feel is and is not valuable is not the same as what someone else finds valuable. It would be much better to let time pass and actually show how well the cash shop is performing before calling the business model a failure. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're running off the assumption that Carbine gives a shit about Dominion. They don't. | |} ---- Which is why every stream since F2P, was announced has solely been dominion. Every event they did during beta? Dominion. This is such a tired and untrue whine....can it be stopped already? | |} ---- RIFT has had a much, much longer ammount of time to populate their Cash Shop, though. And I have the feeling that they don't want to release raid or top PvP gear as a cash shop costume because that would 'cheapen' the accomplishment of getting them through the 'real' means. Which is a sentiment I can understand. Not share, mind, but I can understand that. You haven't seen the most white and most black dyes because they are very, very, VERY rare. They are tied to the RNG from a bag that seldomly drops in veteran content or that can be bought for 450 Elder gems (that takes like a week or two thanks to the gem limit, though I haven't bothered to check since forever) or 250 thousand renown. And that's the price for a chance at the dye. Another additional reason is that white and black are the most expensive dyes. They are better now than how they used to be, but they are still a pretty significant investment for most of the player base. Edited October 11, 2015 by Ildur | |} ----